The Previous Life of Sherlock Holmes
by DrWhy
Summary: John knew that Sherlock had a past,but really,how does Sherlock know his army friends? More importantly,how does he know him?
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm sorry Alex. The bomb was too powerful. You are the only survivor"_

_Tom. Tom was dead. Tom, Sabina, Jessie and Mike. His best friends. What would he do without them?_

_"What about the agent?" His voice was raspy and sounded...odd._

_"Dead." Mrs. Jones looked at him sadly. "And so are you. Legally, I mean. Alex Rider died in the blast just like all his other schoolmates. We're going to relocate you to a new home here in London. You're 18 now .Old enough to live on your own. We'll pay anything that needs to be paid. "_

_"They'll find me .Scorpia never forgives. Scorpia never forgets."_

_He was already forgetting their faces. What kind of a friend was he?_

_"They won't recognize you, Alex. You probably won't yourself." She held up a mirror. "I told them to .I saw a picture in your desk…"_

_He stared at his reflection .Black hair ...for Tom .Curly hair for Sabina .A straight nose for Jessie .A great smile for Mike._

_ . .He never could forget their faces now, not with them staring back at him every time he looked in a mirror._

_"Thank you." He gave her a sincere smile ."Thank you"_

_"No problem. What would you like your new name to be?"_

_"I want to be called…."_

Alex sat up with a start. He shook his head, and stared out of the window. He had had another nightmare…the same one he had had every night for the past 7 years.

. .

He shook his head. They were gone ,and he had new acquaintances now .But no friends. He had learnt his lesson. He had tried to be rude and cold-hearted, drive everyone away. The pain which would always catch up with him would be easier to bear if there were no friends or family members they could use as leverage. Hopefully ,it would be a long time before they found him, and by then he'd be dead. Hopefully. He smiled. He had actually completed full MI6 training with top honours, and received payment for all the missions he'd been on. The money was all in a hidden trust ,and his account had a little money plus whatever he owned. An agent was even checking up on him in guise of being his brother!

He had picked a first name that Jessie and Mike had wanted to name their first kid .Of course, Tom wanted to name his kid that too and then Sabina said that Tom would never find some one willing to have kids with him, and then Alex had jokingly said they should name their kids after him 'cos he would probably be dead by then and…..His eyes teared up as he remembered their reaction. Sabina had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tightly ,Jessie and Mike had stared at him in horror, and Tom...Tom had said "Not if we die first bud. Then you'll have to name your kids after us!"

Alex fell back into his pillow with a dry sob ."Well," he thought "I'm never going to have kids, so the least I can do is visit their grave tomorrow." He pulled the blankets over him and cried himself to sleep.

_"I want to be called….Sherlock."_

**What do you think? Like the twist? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock? Phone for you!"

"Tell Mycroft he can call my cell phone!"

John hated how he did that .How he always knew…..well ,_everything_.

"He says its urgent!"

"I'm in the shower! I won't be out for another hour!"

Alex grinned. He had already had a shower, but irritating people- namely John, his 'brother' and the police was the only fun thing to do. Cases were ok ,but they reminded him too much of his missions. But how better to hide from someone than in plain sight?

Besides ,the way he managed to irritate people reminded him of Tom .Tom could rile people up with one harmless ,inoffensive sentence. It was a gift.

"He says to tell you that its Code 19315…." John trailed off. "What was that again?"

But Alex knew what it was. The numbers were just to throw John off track. The only reason Mycroft would say 'Code' was if….

He grabbed the phone.

"Speak"

"Hello Alex."

Alex froze. That voice. He had last heard that voice promising never to call him again.

"Mrs. Jones." he croaked hoarsely.

"Alex. Nice to see you doing well" There was a pause and a crinkle ,presumable as she popped a peppermint.

"I don't know an Alex" said Alex.

"Sherlock, they're coming. Maybe they know .Maybe you attracted too much attention .But you're a target .Fortunately, we have discharged Dr. Watson's unit from the army .They know work for SO. We told them to keep an eye on you. Just in case."

"I can take care of myself." said Alex coldly.

"I know. And Sherlock….I'm sorry for what's going to happen"

_Click._

The door rang.

"I'll get it!" called John

There was loud laughing from the front room. Alex decided to investigate.

"Hey, Sherlock, did I tell you? This is my unit .They'll be rooming here for a while."

His jaw dropped open .It wasn't because they had no place for three big soldiers, although they didn't. It wasn't the fact that Mrs. Jones had waited for today to tell him , although she had. No, the thing that had him floored was the fact that before him , in all their glory, stood K unit.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- So my exams are finally over! As an apology to you for not updating in so long,I'm going to rewrite this chapter and post the next one to all who reviewed, favourited ,followed and read!**

**Sorry for the long wait .I have had no inspiration for this chapter, and exams are starting, so don't expect many updates. Reviews help though!**

"Nice to meet you" Wolf said to Snake's roommate. He was a detective or something right?

"I'm Bob"

"Seriously?" thought Alex. "Bob?"

"I'm Zack" said Eagle stuck his hand out, but Sherlock studiously ignored it. "Okay…"

"I would say its nice to meet you" said Alex coldly "but that would be a lie"

"Sherlock!" scolded John, who had to be Snake " Be nice! "

"Be nice?" thought Alex. " These men made my stay at a place I never wanted to be worse than it could possibly be! Ben knew I was being blackmailed, but he continued to drag me to the heads! He threatened to shoot Jack! I mean yeah, he was probably blackmailed too, but still….."

"Why should I John? Or should I say, Snake?"

Eagle gasped. "You really can read minds! I told you so Wolf! Told you so!"

He started dancing around Wolf singing "I told you so and I was right!"

Alex ignored Eagle and studied that he knew,it seemed obvious, but at the time he hadn't recognized Snake. He had, after all, only met him once,and had spent the next years of his life trying to forget him.

"You never told me these people were coming . And I do not like them" He turned to go into his room. "They can stay in your room. I'm not sharing"

"You ungrateful bastard!" said Wolf " WE protect the country! WE are the ones risking our lives on the front lines while you sit in bed with the TV remote! Show some gratitude!"

In a flash, Alex had his hands at Wolf's throat . John gasped at the sight of his supposedly frail roommate holding their unit leader up against a wall.

"Do not say a word about risking lives to me if you want to live. In fact, I suggest not saying a word to me at all" hissed Alex. Then he released Wolf and dusted his hands.

"Now, I suggest you take a shower. " He wrinkled his nose "You certainly could use one. Remember John - I'm not sharing"

"Not funny Sherlock" said John warningly, seeing Wolf struggling to control his anger.

Suddenly, a new voice chuckled softly

"You won't be able to change his mind John. I've seen the same determination in Al…. in one of my superiors"

The speaker stepped forward and looked straight at Alex.

"Ben Daniels"

Alex had mixed feelings about Ben. The guy had looked out for him and saved his life several times, but he had also dragged Alex to the Heads several times and had even threatened to shoot Jack once. Alex couldn't forgive him for that. Then again, he hadn't hated him, and seeing the state the man was in now…He looked _old_. The bags under his eyes were enormous, and he looked like the kind of man who was ready to jump off a cliff. Alex knew of only thing that reduce the man Ben had been to this.

"Who did you lose?" asked Alex softly.

Ben started, then closed his had never told anyone about Alex,but Sherlock reminded him of look in his eyes when he attacked Wolf...

" It was just a ...colleague. Common in my line of work ,but….he was like a son to me. Its my fault. I forced him to continue the work, I-I threatened his sister….."

Ben took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Its nothing" said Ben.

But Alex knew better. As he watched the broken being that used to be his friend shuffle past, he wondered if he could make him a man again.

**Reviews feed a hungry author! Support a good cause!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eagle was dancing around Wolf and Ben singing "Sherlock can read your mind ! Sherlock is ma-gic!" over and over.

John was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Sherlock had left and locked the door, warning them not to enter his room.

"What do we do about sleeping arrangements?" asked Wolf.

"More importantly, when are you going to tell Sherlock that we were assigned to protect him?" said Ben listlessly.

"Sherlock can read your mind!" piped Eagle "He doesn't need you to tell him!"

K unit sighed in unison. They sat motionlessly for a while ,lost in thought, until they were interrupted by Eagle.

"If we were supposed to protect him, shouldn't we have followed him?"

Ben looked at wolf who looked at John.

"Shit!" cursed John. "Who knows where he'll be!"

* * *

Alex was, in fact, at the Brooklands School Memorial (In disguise, of course) with a bunch of flowers in his hands. It was the anniversary of the blast ,and there were quite a few people standing around the memorial. One old couple Alex recognized as Mike's parents were standing in front of the memorial and crying softly.

A tear slid down Alex's cheek, and he closed his eyes. Tears started streaming down his face.

'Five seconds of emotion' thought Alex, with his eyes still closed.

'Five'. All the innocent people who died in the blast….

'Four' . All the grieving parents left behind…

'Three' . Tom ,Sabina, Jessie and Mike.

'Two' . The last thing they had said was "Alex!"

'One' . It was all his fault.

'Zero'

His eyes opened, and he walked briskly back to Bakers Street.

As he walked ,he thought of his last day in school.

His friends had been in the corridor chatting, and he had been leaning out of the window watching the cars go by. Suddenly, the agent sent by MI6 rushed in and pushed Alex out of the window.

"Alex!" his friends had screamed. But only Alex heard them. Everyone else only heard what the agent had shouted, what he had shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"BOMB!"

And then everything had gone black.

** What do you think of this one? Not my best work, and Review! (Hehe, I rhymed :P)**


End file.
